The Storms Arrival
by Magikmaster02
Summary: Naruto is banished after the chunin exams and the battle with Otogakure. What will happen now as he makes his way to his destiny. Naruto/Mei pairing. I appologize to my readers but i just recently got a new computer and will be updating this fic in the near fututre thank you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storms Arrival**

**I would like to first announce that I do not own Naruto, just the OOC characters from here on out.**

**Prologue**

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here?" asked a council member with pink hair.

"No." Naruto responded quite confused.

"You have been summoned here to answer some questions concerning the recent battle that had taken place between us and both Suna and Otogakure." Another, fatter, council member stated.

"Well, bring it on, I'll answer any question you have, believe it!" Naruto shouted the last words out.

"Very well, Naruto, what were you're orders at the beginning of the battle?" asked the pink haired council women.

"Kakashi sensei told Shino, Shikamaru, and myself to follow Sasuke-teme and try to stop Garra of the Desert from doing any serious damage." Naruto answered.

"What happened on your way to help the Uchiha?" asked Shikaku Nara.

"On our way to the chakra signatures that we detected, we noticed that we were being followed. Shikamaru told us to go on ahead while he took care of the ones following us. I didn't know what happened until the end of the battle." Naruto responded again.

"At any point during the battle did you use the Foxes chakra?" asked Danzo.

"Yes I did, I used it when Garr..." At this point he was interrupted by Danzo.

"As you can see councilmen and women, he is a danger to the village. I say we vote on banishment right now." He said. There was a lot of people agreeing, well everyone on the civilian side anyway. I was another on the Shinobi side.

"And why is that Danzo-san, he helped out by defeating the Shinkaku Jinchuriki." stated Shibi Aburame.

"That is quite simple Shibi-san, he let his emotions control him and let some of the Kyubi out. So as acting Hokage I say we vote right now." Danzo said. From there it became a farce. Every single member of the civilian council voted YES to banishment, while the Shinobi side said NO. By the end it was down to the votes of the two elders and Danzo himself.

"I vote YES." Said Homaru

"I vote YES." Said Koharu.

"And finally I too vote YES. So with a majority vote, we the council do hereby banish you Uzumaki Naruto, You have until the end of the day to retrieve your stuff and leave. If you ever return you will be executed." Danzo stated.

Naruto, who was in a state of shock could only nod and hang his head. He turned and proceeded to the door, but stopped just before leaving and said with a very cold voice. "You will Pay." and then left.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Jiraiya of the Sannin walked in. He was here to tell them that he was going to go find his old team mate so that she could become the Godaime Hokage and tell them that he was taking Naruto with him. He shut the door and turned to the council members. As he did so he noticed that the Shinobi side was morose while the civilian side seemed very content.

"All right listen up I'm going to go find my old teammate Tsunade as I believe she will be the perfect person for the position of Godaime Hokage since I have my spy network to worry about and can't take up the mantle myself. I request that Naruto be the one to come with me." Jiraya said.

"Jiraya-san I would love to have Tsunade-hime back in the village but the position of Hokage has been filled by Danzo-sama, and there's even more bad news. Naruto was banished not fifteen minutes ago." Hiashi told him.

To say that Jiraya was pissed was an understatement. He was livid, and he showed it as the killing intent rose alot in the council chambers.

"YOU IDIOTS, DO YOU KNOW WHOSE SON HE IS. OF COURSE YOU DON'T BECAUSE SARUTOBI HID IT FROM EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW!" He bellowed.

"W w who was his father Jiraya-sama?" The pink haired council women asked.

"HIS FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO SEALED THE KYUBI INTO HIM." He yelled. "YAH THAT'S RIGHT, THE ONE YOU ALL HATE IS THE SON OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE. GOD YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS." He finished.

There was pandemonium after this piece of information was revealed. But before anyone could question him further he left. He quickly went over to the apartment building that was given to Naruto only to find it empty. In his room though there was a small note with his name on it.

_Dear Pervy-Sage,_

_If you're reading this then I have left already for places unknown. I wanted to that you for the training you gave me and hope that we will meet again in the future. You're faithful friend and former student,_

_Naruto_

_P/s: I found a couple of scrolls under a loose floor board in my room. They had different seals on them; one had an orange swirl on it and the other had yellow lightning bolt on it. If you know anything about them please send a summons to tell me._

To say that Jiraya was speechless was an understatement. Naruto had found not only a scroll to his mothers clan he also had in his possession a scroll from his father as well. At this Jiraya smiled.

"You show them Naruto. You show them that they were wrong in banishing you." Jiraya then incinerated the note and left the apartment building altogether.

'_I think I'll go check up on my spy network and maybe do a little research_." At that last part Jiraya got a perverted grin and proceeded to leave the village. '_I hope you're alright Naruto_' he thought as he left through the tall village gates.

**Well I hope you all liked this new fic. It's just a taste of what's to come. So please Read and Review, but keep the flames to yourself. They make a good fire. Ja Ne. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did its sooooo awesome. Second, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter and hope you like this one as well.**_

The Storms Arrival

Naruto sped across the forest at genin speed, not paying attention to his surroundings otherwise he would have seen the tanto sword coming for his chest, only years of being beaten and the honing of his danger sense that saved him from being impaled by the tanto of a white masked wearing shinobi.

"Uzumaki we were sent to eliminate you, so please feel free to stay where you are." said the shinobi emotionlessly.

"Like hell I'll lay down like a coward, NO I'm gonna fight till I can't fight anymore. So you can go back to Konoha and tell Danzo..." at this the three other members of the hit squad tightened their grips on their pulled kunai, "Yah that's right I know all about you and Danzo's little private army of Root. The old man told me about him and goings on a few years back. So come on enough talk, BRING IT!" Naruto yelled the last part as he took out a couple of kunai himself.

"Very well." Said the Root shinobi leader, but what happened next no one but Naruto could explain, because it was over in a blink of the eye. First the three subordinate ninja threw a couple of kunai each in distraction so that the leader get in close and finish him off. What they weren't expecting was for Naruto to disappear in a bright flash of yellow. Then to have many tripronged kunai descend from the treetops, and with another few flashes of yellow all four Root ninja were dispatched with ease.

"Hn, that'll teach you to attack second Yellow Flash. (This is just a temporary name Naruto gave himself; it is not what everyone else will call him) Good riddance, Root should've been disbanded the first time Danzo was told to do so by Jiji." Naruto said with disgust in his voice.

CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!

"That was most impressive my young friend," a voice came out of nowhere, then "you must tell me how you did that." The voice said, but this time it was right into Naruto's ear and before he could do anything he knew nothing but darkness.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya was currently walking through Tanzaku Town searching for his hard to find teammate Tsunade Senju, but his mind was elsewhere worrying about his godson Naruto. 'I hope your ok gaki, Kushina and Minato will never forgive me if anything else happens to you' he thought as he entered a small bar.

"JIRAIYA!" screamed Tsunade as he looked up and saw his well endowed teammate and her apprentice Shizune sitting at a table near the back. "What the hell are you doing here; I hope it's not to see me because I am not going back." She continued.

"I have orders from the new Hokage; you're to return with me to Konoha. If not you are to labelled a missing nin and have hunter squads out to get Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said dishearten, not anywhere near his more jubilant self, and Tsunade picked it up right away.

"What's going on Jiraiya?" she asked.

"The Truth, the truth is that Danzo has become the new Hokage and the first order of business was to banish the one shinobi who was possibly keeping that place together, Naruto Uzumaki, our Godson Tsunade." He told her.

"W w what d do y you mean GODSON! Jiraiya I was told that he perished during child birth when the Kyuubi attacked thirteen years ago, now you're telling me that my Godson is alive and that gigantic shit stain decided that he's to be banished!" Tsunade exclaimed, but got even more pissed off at Jiraiya's confused look.

"Who told you that Naruto was dead? Sarutobi-sensei sent out an ANBU with a note saying Naruto was the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It said to come back and look after him, seeing as I had my spy network to look after I couldn't take him, we just assumed that you were still grieving over Dan-san's death." Jiraiya stated. At this Tsunade took on a thinking pose.

"Well come to think of it, from what I can remember the shinobi who delivered the message did seem a little strange. Instead of the normal mask of an animal he had a white mask with the word NE etched into the forehead." She recounted.

"Fuck, those are Danzo's Root operatives. No Naruto is very much alive but our oh so wise council decided to vote for him to be exiled, and on top of that, if I know Danzo he probably sent a squad of his Root shinobi to either capture or eliminate him." Jiraiya said with a little apprehension.

"Over my dead body, tell Danzo that I needed to take care of something before returning and that on the way home I might have to stop off and see my godson and that it might take a while. I do have a lot of debt to take care of." Tsunade smirked. "Shizune we're leaving, Jiraiya which way was he headed?" she asked the Toad Sage.

"According to my contact; they saw a blond traveler matching his description heading for the Land of Waves. His path was cutting real close to the border with the Land of Water, who at the moment is in the middle of a civil war, so watch out for Nuke nins." Jiraiya said to the retreating form of Tsunade's she waved a hand in acknowledgment. Jiraiya then turned to leave and then giggled perversely as he thought, 'might as well get some research in before I have to get back.' With that he headed off in the direction of the nearest hot spring.

With Naruto

"Ugh, what hit me," Naruto said to the empty room. He sat up gingerly as his head swam from the blow he took. As he looked around he noticed that besides the fact that the room was small there weren't many things in said room meaning that this was probably a temporary hideout of some sorts. All of a sudden he tensed as he heard the door open and a nin walked in and sat down on the chair by the bed. Naruto noticed that he was about thirty years old, black hair, blue eyes, and a scar that ran from just under the left eye down to his chin. His clothing consisted of Black and White camo pants with shinobi sandals and a dark blue ANBU style shirt, as well as, in Naruto's opinion, a really cool looking cloak. It was dark blue reaching down to his ankles and had cool white waves circling the bottom. What got Naruto's attention though was the shirt mask that he wore, it was very similar to the one Kakashi-sensei wore, and he also noticed the Kiri headband, meaning that this nin was from the Hidden Water Village.

"I see that you're finally awake, that's good cause I got a proposition for you gaki." The Kirin in said.

"You know it's impolite not to tell someone their before one gives propositions and such, but what is even more rude is TO KIDNAP SOMEONE!" Naruto started calmly then got progressively louder until he yelled the last three words.

"Very well, my name is Arashi Motoki." The now named Arashi said. At the mention of his full name Naruto's mouth hit the floor.

"You're the Crimson Moon, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Well fuck me I'm boned." At this exclamation Arashi chuckled.

"No gaki you're not boned as you so eloquently put it, no my proposition is that I'll train you in exchange I want your help when I go back help the rebels defeat the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, and possibly join Kiri afterwards. I saw what you can do gaki and I was impressed, I've been looking for an apprentice and with that technique of yours and a sword, well let's just say that shinobi everywhere will fear you. So what do you say?" Naruto took a long time to answer as he weighed his options, finally he turned to Arashi.

"I accept Motoki-sensei." Naruto bowed.

"Good, just so you know I won't go easy on yah gaki." Arashi said.

"I don't expect you to sensei, and by the way my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikze." This time it was Arashi's jaw that dropped.

"Seriously kid, you're his son," at Naruto's nod, Arashi just shook his head, "Konoha lost a real asset, man are they dumb. Well get some rest gaki cause tomorrow the tor... I mean the training begins." Cackled Arashi he got up and left Naruto to get some rest.

Somewhere in Kusa

"Kukukuku, Kabuto I think it's time to collect my next host. Please have the Sound Four bring me Sasuke-kun will you." Orochimaru said.

"Of course Orochimaru, I live to serve." Said Kabuto, he turned and left to retrieve Kidimaru, leader of the Sound Four.

"Yes soon Sasuke-kun, I'll have those lovely eyes of yours and finally I'll be able to finally reach my dream. Kukukukuku." Orochimaru cackled evilly.

Next Day

"Wake up gaki time for your training session." Arashi walked into Naruto's room only to find it empty. "Where could he be?" he wondered until he hears a loud battle cry coming from outside. Leaving the temporary hideout, Arashi came across a strange sight, a sea of orange clad Naruto's duking it out with each other. So he decided that instead of just interrupting he'd would observe and see what Naruto was capable of. So he just leaned up against a nearby tree and watched his new student train himself. Looking around the clearing he noticed that Naruto had split up his Shadow Clones into groups and it seemed that each group had a specific task to do. One group was doing chakra control exercises, by running up and down the numerous trees in the clearing, another group seemed to be reading from a scroll out of the way of the rest the rest of the groups, a third was practising what he assumed was the Hiraishin, and the last group was in a pitched battle with the original. When the last of the clones was defeated Arashi called out to him.

"Impressive gaki, but I want you to come over here and we'll find out what your Nature affinities are."

"Yes sensei." Naruto replied. Walking over to him Arashi pulled out some slips of white coloured paper. As Naruto sat down Arashi started to explain what the chakra paper did.

"Ok, listen up Naruto, this is chakra paper," getting a nod he continued, "When a shinobi pumps chakra into it, it will tell you what nature affinity you have. There are five chakra natures; they are Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, and Wind. Now what I want you to do is pump a little chakra it this paper and we'll see one of five things happen, if it splits in half then you'll have Wind nature, if it turns to ash then you'll have Fire nature, if it crumbles to dust then you'll have Earth nature, if it crumples then you'll have Lightning nature, and finally if it gets soaking wet then you'll have Water nature. So here." Arashi explained then handed Naruto a piece of chakra paper.

"Ok, here we go." Naruto said as he concentrated on pumping some chakra into the little piece of paper. All of a sudden the paper split in two, Naruto smiled at this, and then it did something that both of them became surprised at, one side got really soggy and the other crumpled right up. Both Naruto and Arashi were completely speechless.

"Well what do you know; you got yourself a possible Kekkei Genki there gaki. You said that your last name was Uzumaki right kid?" Arashi asked dumbfounded.

"Yah, that's right." Naruto said wide eyed.

"Well I know that there used to be an Uzumaki Clan that resided in Uzushiogakure, but it splintered up after Uzu was annihilated by Iwa forces in the last Shinobi War. Hunh, you could possibly have the old Uzumaki Royal Family Bloodline, I think it had something to do with Storms or some such. We'll have to go to the ruins to see if there was anything left behind." Arashi explained to his shocked apprentice. Unable to contain his excitement anymore, Naruto jumped up and exclaimed.

"SWEET, I came from a clan that is so awesome. We will find something for sure !"

"I'm sure we will Naruto, I'm sure we will." Arashi laughed, and then thought to himself. 'With this energy and exuberant attitude he will make a fine shinobi for Kiri one day.' Coming out of his thoughts he turned to Naruto and stated. "Alright bloodline aside I think it's time for some extreme training, don't you?" He said with a glint in his eye.

"Y yes sensei." Naruto gulped, and with that started the three year training of the one who will one day be known as 'The Shi Furasshu or The Flash of Death.

**There you go, chapter 2 of The Storms Arrival. I hope you all like it. I do apologize to you that it took so long but I like to write my stories out on paper before transferring them to the computer. So please read and review, but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Storms Arrival**

**A/N: Naruto not mine BOOURNS ;p.**

It took Tsunade 6 hours at full speed to reach the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Water, but her mission was more important than anything at the moment. In her mind she hoped that Naruto got here in one piece and she wanted to make sure. Looking behind her she saw her apprentice of a good decade; her name was Shizune Kato niece to her late fiancé Dan Kota. Looking closer she noticed that she was looking extremely tired but hiding it well, turning back she called over shoulder.

"Hey Shizune I think it's time for a break. You're looking like you're about to pass out."

"Hai sensei." Shizune said out of breath. They jumped down into a clearing and set up a small camp and lit a fire. After everything was set up Tsunade sent Shizune out to collect some water while she went and foraged for game. Stealthily she crept upon a couple of rabbits a few hundred yards away from camp when suddenly her danger sense kicked in and she jumped to the left narrowly avoiding a couple of kunai thrown at her, quickly turning around she got into a defensive stance and noticed that her enemy was a kunoichi of great beauty as well as a well-endowed chest, she was wearing a blue kunoichi like battle kimono with mesh under armour and had vibrant red hair that covered part of her face and finally a pair of female shinobi sandals. As she was about to engage her opponent there was a huge explosion in the direction that she had sent her apprentice. Before she could leave the Kunoichi let out a big groan, turning back she was able to hear what she mumbled.

"Ao you stupid idiot I said capture not blow her the fuck up, seriously I'm definitely going to melt him when he returns." She mumbled.

"So we were to be captured were we?" Tsunade asked. Only to get a nod. "Well it is only polite to get the name of my would be captor."

"My name is Mei Terumi, Leader of the Kirigakure resistance movement, and of course you are Tsunade Senju, one of the three Konoha Sannin. So what are you doing in these parts if I might add." The now named Mei Terumi asked.

"It's simple I'm looking for a shinobi by the name of Naruto, according to my teammate he was heading in this direction. So I simply want to make sure he's alright before I head my way back to Konoha." Tsunade answered.

"Naruto you say, well it seems that you're in luck, I received a missive from my second in command that he has come across a shinobi that has peeked his interest. This shinobi's name just so happens to be Naruto Uzumaki. Is this the boy you're looking for?" Mei asked as she relaxed her guard.

"Yes that would be the name of my Godson. Can you please tell me where I can find him?" Tsunade sighed in relief and then asked Mei.

"Unfortunately the message sent did not contain any clue as to where they are all it said was that Arashi and his new apprentice will be away for approximately 3 years as he fully trains him to be his successor." Mei answered.

"Arashi, do you mean Arashi Motoki? The Flash of Death. Damn this gaki sure seems to pick up a lot of attention from powerful people." Tsunade said a little surprised. "Is there any way we can get a message to him so that I can finally meet him." Tsunade asked.

"There is, but what do you mean when you said to 'finally meet' him, weren't you always there for him?" Mei countered.

"I should have been if it hadn't been for an organization in Konoha called ROOT that intercepted a message meant for me saying that my Godson had been killed in the Kyubi attack thirteen years ago but in reality he had been alive the whole time and the leader of Root wanted me not to return it seems until now. However Jiraiya got to me first and told me the truth, I'm not going back, I want to make up for the years that I've missed." Tsunade confessed.

"Well that is a noble goal, and I think that that is a good reason to send a messenger bird to Arashi and ask for the area he's in. Isn't that right Ao?" Mei stated as she turned towards the other side of the clearing. Tsunade turned and saw a middle aged man dressed in a white gigi and had an eye patch over his left eye indicative of either an old injury or an eye transplant, though the second option was more likely since he seemed to have bulges around the eye that were similar to those of the Hyuga clans Byakugan. It was over his shoulder that gave Tsunade pause, it was Shizune and she didn't look good.

"What did you do to her?" Tsunade yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes Ao what _did _you do to her?" Asked Mei in a sickly sweet voice at which Ao seemed to gulp at what Mei seemed to assume.

"N n nothing Mei-sama, as soon as I engaged she set of that explosion you probably heard and then she passed out, it seems to be chakra exhaustion." Ao explained.

"Oh, well that's probably my fault we have been pushing ourselves for quite a while, that was why we had stopped here." Tsunade said as she lowered her head down.

"Well if it's just a case of chakra exhaustion then we'll stay here for the night and then we can then return to base camp and send off that message you want Tsunade." Mei stated to both of her companions.

"I thank you Mei-san; it pleases me that you can help me find family, even if it is only my Godson. I just hope that he accepts me seeing as I wasn't there for him when I should've been." Tsunade remorsefully stated.

"Oh come on Tsunade-sama don't be like that, I'm positive that if you tell him the story you told me he'll definitely forgive you and then you can go from there." Mei said happily. "But for now let us get some sleep; we have a long way to go tomorrow." At this they each settled down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Next Morning**

Everyone got up the next day and after Tsunade filled in Shizune in on the game plan they packed up and began their journey to the resistance base camp. For a couple of hours they traveled and got deeper into Kiri. Finally on the fourth hour of traveling they reached their destination. As Tsunade and Shizune looked around they were really impressed. Everywhere they looked they saw many different shinobi training and honing their skills all in preparation for when they finally took back Kirigakure from the tyrant of a Mizukage after he declared all Kekkei Genkai users an enemy of the state. After getting to Mei's tent they finally sat down so they could write up a message to Arashi.

"Ok Tsunade is there anything you want to mention in this missive before I send it off?" Mei asked.

"Yes can you ask him that if it ok with Naruto that I would like to join him and his Sensei wherever they may be." Tsunade said. Mei nodded, filled out the note, called for the message hawk, and then sent off the messaged for Arashi.

"Well Tsunade you better get comfortable, I don't expect a response for a few days yet." Mei stated. Tsunade nodded and then asked for a guest tent so that both she and Shizune could rest and recharge their chakra reserves. Calling for a guard Mei told him to take their guests to the guest tents. After arriving and thanking the guard Tsunade and Shizune prepared for bed and finally settled down.

"Tsunade-sama are we really going to go against our orders to return to Konoha?" Shizune questioned her mentor.

"Yes Shizune, I don't trust Danzo and he was the one to tell me that Naruto was dead. That is something I will not forgive. So I'd rather be a missing nin rather than follow that man at all." Tsunade stated passionately.

"Very well Tsunade, I just hope we can return one day." Shizune said with a hint of sadness.

"Me too Shizune, me too, get some sleep hopefully we get an answer soon." She said getting a nod from her apprentice. Soon after they both drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day they could be with family again or return to their home.

**With Naruto**

Two days later Naruto was doing his morning exercises when he saw the messenger hawk making slow circles around his training ground. Catching his breath he yelled out to his sensei.

"Hey Arashi-sensei, there's a messenger hawk circling above."

Arashi looked up and indeed there was a hawk circling, whistling the hawk landed on his out stretched arm and delivered the message. Unfurling it he quickly read it and sighed. Turning to Naruto not really liking what he was about to tell him.

"Naruto come here." Arashi called to our hero. Running over Naruto knelt in front of his sensei. "Naruto did you know that you had a Godmother?" He asked, getting his answer when Naruto looked away.

"Yes I did, the letters left for me from my parents stated that Jiraiya and Tsunade were named my Godparents. I just thought she wasn't around because she thought the samething as the rest of the villagers and left me alone. Why?" Naruto explained then asked.

"Well it seems that she's been looking for you. At this moment she's a couple hundred miles away at the resistances base camp, and is asking permission from you to join us." Arashi told his young student. He noticed the acclamation of emotions running across his face, finally they landed on determination. Looking up he nodded.

"Yes sensei I want to find out whether she did abandon me or if there was another reason. If she tells us the truth then I don't see why she couldn't stay."

"Very well tomorrow I'll go to the base and pick her up then bring her here."

"Thank you sensei, but if you don't mind I'll return to my morning routine, don't want to get to comfortable." Naruto smiled as he got up and continued to do his push and sit-ups. Arashi nodded got up and went to pack for his little trip.

"For your sake Tsunade Senju I hope that you aren't lying in what your intentions are." Arashi softly said as he packed his essentials and then sealed them into a scroll and placed it by the door of the cabin. "Cause if you're lying, they won't find anything left to identify." He continued in a more darker voice. With that he went outside to supervise the rest of the days training after all you can't make a successor in a day can you.

**Thank you to all those that have stuck with this story. I would also like to apologize for this late update, but my computer decided to crash and I lost everything I wrote. So it was just recently that I got a new laptop and started writing again. So I hope you enjoy this small filler chapter hopefully the next one will have more action. Ja Ne **


End file.
